1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device connected through a USB (universal serial bus) interface.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB is known widely as an interface through which a personal computer and its peripheral devices are connected. A first device equipped with a USB host controller and a second device equipped with a USB device controller are typically connected through the USB interface. While the power is normally supplied from the first device to the second device via the USB connection, there are technologies known in the related art that allow power to be supplied from the second device to the first device as well (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-25405).